The following disclosure relates generally to communications systems and, more particularly, to maximizing capacity in a telecommunications system.
Telecommunications systems, such as code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, may face a variety of constraints that limit the number of simultaneous user communication sessions that the system is able to serve. The constraints may include resource limitations such as a maximum number of available user identification codes (such as Walsh codes or orthogonal variable spreading factor (OVSF) codes) or a maximum amount of available power. For example, if a system only has one hundred and twenty-eight available codes per sector, then a theoretical maximum of one hundred and twenty-eight users per sector may use the system at once, assuming there is sufficient power to support the users. Some systems may use multiple codes for a single user (such as for active users moving from one sector to another, e.g., soft handoff) and so even fewer users may be able to access the system simultaneously. Likewise, a maximum power output level per sector may be defined for a system, and so users requesting a new communication session that would exceed the power output level may be “blocked” (e.g., not allowed access to the system).
A telecommunications system may use one of a number of different protocols or radio configurations to establish a communication session and each protocol may provide certain benefits and have certain resource needs. For example, a system may utilize one of several different protocols to establish and carry a voice communication session depending on information carried in the request for the session. One of the protocols may be generally limited by the number of available codes while another protocol may be generally limited by the amount of available power. However, due to the underlying network structure and other factors, a protocol may be selected for the communication session without regard to the system's resource levels.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for maximizing the number of communication sessions in a telecommunications system by selecting a protocol based on the current level of system resources.